User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle Edition - The Admiral's Decision: Marriage (Temp) - Kekkon Kakko Kari (ケッコンカッコカリ)
The Admiral's Decision (提督の決断, Teitoku no Ketsudan) - The One Ring. If I have to talk about whether I have a candidate to whom I want to give this to, I cannot really lie and say I did not think about it at all. To me it is a process where a shipgirl gets stronger by intensifying the bonds between them and their commanding Admiral. Though the entire thing about it is the problem to me. Even if I choose to see it only as a strengthening process, the higher-ups - and also, especially, the ship girls - don't see it that way. To the shipgirls, it is a symbol of recognition of their feelings with their Admiral. In this naval base's context, it will be me. How do I say this... I am not fond of having such a thing symbolize my relations with the shipgirls. This is something I have told them several times. Then again I guess the next problem is that I just cannot say no to them. There's only one of me here but this is a naval base chock full of them. In reality, though, I do have someone in mind... for the first. That goes without saying that I plan to eventually give it to everyone. But I am not a person to be told to choose. Everyone here is special in their own way, and it is their individual strengths that I wish to see be honed to their utmost limits, even without involving me in the process. Because some day, we will have to go on without each other. -- The Admiral's Decision (提督の決断, Teitoku no Ketsudan) - The One Ring, Part II - The Candidates. Now that there are ten people in the list of candidates. Though, what only mattered here was, who will be the '''first' to bear the mark of power onto their fingers.'' Haruna. The first battleship to be summoned to the base. It also took me quite a while to get other battleships here, too, and she has been with me since day one of her posting. She was the one who calmed me down during my failure to defeat the Airfield Princess, and stayed in the operations ever since. Also the battleship that did her very best despite being sortied along with Nagato, Mutsu and Yamato for the Winter operations. Her demure demeanor did not mask her viciousness in battle, though. It is no wonder why many other Admirals fall for the shipgirl named Haruna in their bases. What do I think of her... well, the Haruna over here is the Haruna over here. Kiso. My first mate from day one, bar Samidare. Becomes truly gallant with the advent of her second remodel. Despite having lesser torpedo tubes than the two iconic torpedo cruisers as seen by the other naval bases, I find myself tolerating her better than I could ever give the other two. Maya. The air defense ace of the fleet. Rude and uncouth as she goes. Reads questionable magazines... but is surprisingly nice. She might be a bit too touchy-feely but I guess she's with Kiso's idea of skinships. Not that I despise her approaches, but I fear she'll get into trouble with the rest of the fleet for that. Also needs discipline where it's due. Still, she is one I can rely on. Sendai. The night-battle idiot. In various meanings of it. A dependable squadron leader when she focuses on her missions, however. I don't intend on surrendering to her nightly advances, however. Yuudachi and Shigure. Though as destroyers they might be nimbler than the larger ones, these two has helped me through difficult operations. Oh, and should I say they were some of the earliest people to join the fleet? As they mature into their second remodel, though, that's where their attitude to me changes... they both are hungry for more attention from me. ... Though, I don't really look at destroyers that way. What was that, the one I fought during my first operation? ... There's no way I can call that a "destroyer." Tone. The second heavy cruiser to arrive at the base, after Atago. Now an aviation cruiser, she has helped me through the many times where I need both her planes and her power as a heavy cruiser to fight some difficult enemies. ... Yeah, that's as far as I go. Though yeah her flipping her skirt around in front of me is something I cannot get used to. Akagi and Kaga. The fleet's first standard carriers - bar Unryuu, she is in reserve. They have been with the fleet since the Summer operations which ended up in failure. Kaga in particular shows a lot of promise despite getting the baptism of fire treatment. Though I believe the carriers in general are lacking attention on my part, and they're no exception. ... Now, how do I face them... Ashigara. Her spirit for battles is commendable. Though recently she just realized she can be pretty dense in matters outside of battles. A shame, she is a pretty charming lady. Though her level of training does not really hide how I prefer calling her out whenever I could. Of course, she calls me for outings often, too. ... I wonder if she realizes what we're doing can basically be called dates. Though. For now, I have decided. It's time I let them all know, already. That there will be a '''first'.'' -- The Admiral's Decision (提督の決断, Teitoku no Ketsudan) - The Consultation. "So you have decided on someone, right Admiral?" "... Yes." "Um... do you need my help in telling her or something...? Or you need my advice? I'm sorry, Admiral, even though I was assigned to be your first shipgirl, I don't think I can help much." "..." "Right now it is best if you decide by yourself, Admiral. But don't worry! No matter what you choose to do, Admiral, I believe everyone will be fine with it! ... Yeah." "... Let me ask you this: Are you fine with it?" "Uh... yes? I already said everyone, right? Am I not part of them too?" A faint smile. "Yes. Yes, you are. You and I are part of everyone in the base... Thank you, Samidare." -- The Admiral's Decision (提督の決断, Teitoku no Ketsudan) - The Meeting. The Admiral's office. Eleven shipgirls gather in the room, in front of the Admiral's table. The Admiral is there. There's a crowd right in front of the office's doors, and he knows it. He chooses to let them listen in to the entire exchange about to happen next. Haruna, Kiso, Sendai, Maya, Akagi, Kaga, Shigure, Yuudachi, Ashigara and Tone. Standing next to the Admiral is Samidare. Admiral: "Good day, everyone. Even though we don't really have much to do this week as well, I'm sorry for summoning you here all of a sudden." Haruna: "Um... may I ask, Admiral? What is this meeting all about?" Admiral: "That is what I'm going to talk about right now. With the exception of Samidare, do you know what the ten of you are in the base?" Kiso: "The Ninety-Niners. Though that's just what everyone says..." Admiral: "Yeah. ... I believe for the most part you lot have been spoiled on the details on what's inside this..." Admiral brings out the black box containing the ring and opens it. Maya flinches upon seeing it, and Ashigara has a look of shock upon her face. Maya: "Hey, that, isn't that...!!! When did you get that!?" Ashigara: "A ring? ... The ring!? A-a-admiral, could this mean....!!!" Admiral: "... save for you two I suppose. Well, if you remember that one mission where I sent you there with the rest of everyone here, then that's when I did it." Maya: "... You cheeky bastard... you sent us there for the sole purpose of retrieving it!?" As she starts fuming towards the Admiral, two hands tap both of her shoulders. Akagi: "Yes. He had us good. Also I advise that you don't act rashly now... your reaction is one of the reasons why he did not want to let us know about it beforehand." Kaga: "The Admiral knew this would happen, and we would also like it that you stop it there. Otherwise the other girls out there will make an uproar about what's going on in this room." Maya: "... Tch... Fine. Admiral, you could've like, told me and I'd just keep quiet about it, you know. Geez." Yuudachi: "The ring...? Admiral-''san'', bringing that out here, does this mean Admiral-''san'' has decided...?" Admiral: "Yes." The Ninety-Niners go silent again upon hearing the Admiral's reply. Admiral: "Though, to be honest, there isn't only one of this ring. I've told you about what the ring does to you but let me remind you again, especially since Maya and Ashigara were not around with us when we talked about it. These rings are no mere rings. They are rings that, according to an intelligence officer, unlocks a shipgirl's true potential. Having heard that, if you think I'd be happy with only one of you receiving this, you'd be dead wrong. But I know I eventually will have to present these to you. What mattered to me the most right now is 'Who will be the first'." Haruna: "The... first...?" Admiral: "I've said this back then: I am not fond of such things symbolizing the relationship between us. In fact I think likening it to marriage carries a meaning too deep for me to bear. That is why, if possible, I don't want to acknowledge this entire process with that name alone. I figured it probably came from the reasoning that this process needs a union of our hearts and souls. All right. All of you, stand next to each other." Kaga: "... Like this?" Admiral: "Exactly. Now, everyone. Chop chop, let's not waste too much time. Samidare, please be by my side as I go through every one of them." -- The Admiral's Decision (提督の決断, Teitoku no Ketsudan) - Testimonials. The Admiral slowly walks towards each one of them, starting with Tone. He holds both of her hands. Tone: "Um? Admiral, what in the name of the heavens would this be for...?" Admiral: "Just listen. ... Ehem. Tone, the second heavy cruiser of my fleet. Part of my fleet against that Princess and part of the witness of our Summer failure. Have registered some pretty impressive kill records during your tenure, and it grows to be ever impressive even in your Aviation Cruiser form. I thank you for being with me till this day, and as of several weeks ago, you firmly placed yourself as part of the Ninety-Niners. Congratulations. Again, thank you for being in my fleet." The Admiral then brings Tone close, embracing her in a hug. Tone (flushing red): "!!!! ... Wha-what!? Ah, um..." The Admiral then lets go of Tone. Admiral: "... And there. 9 more people to go... Tone, again... thank you." Tone gets too bewildered by the Admiral's actions to say a word. Tone: (I see... He has always been this warm. But what is this? My heart, 'tis be beating.) The Admiral then approaches Ashigara, next. [ Author's note: And here is where laziness kicks in. I'll just shorten it to what he says to each of the girls until the last one, because he repeats the actions he did with Tone. ] "Ashigara. One of my best heavy cruisers. Good work making your way to the top. You can be somewhat dense, but your spirit and attitude towards things are a charm in itself. As a lady, I also think you're quite charming. Thank you for being part of us." "Shigure, Yuudachi. Both of you have been part of the team since Day One. The two of you have helped everyone carry on towards our Summer's bitter end. Please, continue being part of us. You are as important as everyone else in the fleet. Also I am very sorry for not being able to play with you two much." "Akagi, Kaga. You two are my first standard fleet carriers, and you have helped us reach our bitter end of our first operation last Summer. Kaga, despite being thrown into the operations directly after your remodel, you astonished everyone with your tenacity and performance. May the two of you continue to be in our fleet... and I am sorry for not looking at you two much." "Maya. Perhaps even now you still have... your reasons for reading such magazines. I would not pay mind to it, but please promise me you'll continue to deliver your devastating AA screen against enemy flights. You are a dependable person who I could trust, so please let me keep my faith in you." "Kiso. After Samidare, you're my next First Mate. The first time I saw you after your second remodel, you were so gallant in my eyes. Perhaps it would not be wrong for someone to think that we, as man and woman, swapped bodies. Yes, I am that willing to acknowledge you were that charming. But above all, thank you for being my First Mate." "Sendai. Being the first to reach the title of the Ninety-Niners, you were a sly assassin, moving very fast and undetected in the shadow of the night. You would've had more charm points were you not so noisy at night, though. But when I make you lead the sorties, you always deliver without fail. Please continue to deliver from now on as well." The Admiral's Decision (提督の決断, Teitoku no Ketsudan) - The Bearer of the Ring. The Admiral then approaches Haruna, and stops. Admiral: "Samidare, the box please." The rest of the Ninety-Niners immediately turn their heads towards the box. Haruna: "A... Admiral!?" Admiral: "All right... here goes. Haruna, you are my first battleship. You were there when I thought I really wanted one, and have not had much luck in trying to call for one. You were there for the whole time we were fighting our way through last Summer. You were there to calm me down by gracing me with not just one, but two Type 3 Shells - and thanks to your efforts, we managed to put that Airfield Princess down. You were also there as a witness for our Summer failure. Your presence brings me the most peace I could ever ask from a secretary. What I am sorry for, though, is that I feel there is no way I could properly answer your feelings, for what I feel about you is the same I feel with everyone else. Still, please stay with us to the end. The best I could do for you in return, is with this. Haruna, you will be the first to receive this... ring. Will you?" The Ninety-Niners are stunned. Haruna struggles for a reply. Haruna: "W-wha... I... A-Admiral, I-I...!!! ... Are you fine with Haruna...?" The Admiral nods. Admiral: "I've been planning this for a long time ever since I fetched the ring on that day. What made me take until now to decide was purely out of my 'wait-and-see' attitude. Even though today is a bit late since we started operations last Summer, I figured this would be the best time for me to proceed with this. A good first-year anniversary for us, and to you is where I bestow my appreciation - with the greatest token of all. ... Though, to be fair, you are not without rivals, Haruna. I simply waited to see whether someone would overtake you and be my first instead. Though..." As the Admiral continues his speech, Haruna sheds her tears as she gazes upon the ring the Admiral just made her wear. Haruna: "I... I... t-thank you, Admiral. Thank you... to be blessed with such a gift from the Admiral... Haruna... Haruna...!!!" Admiral: "... forgive me for saying this, I'm just trying to be funny but - you look like you would be first to cry if you didn't get it. ... Er, heh heh. Anyway, congratulations. And again, thank you for being with me. Let us continue to work together again from now on." Haruna: "Really... thank you... Admiral... *hic, sob* Auuu... Haruna... feels so blessed right now... *sobbing* A... Admiral!!!" She then tightly embraces the Admiral in a hug. Samidare: "Geez, Admiral! That isn't a very nice joke to make for occassions like this!" Admiral: "Yes, yes. I know. My bad. Haruna gently lets Admiral go from her hug. The Admiral looks at the rest of the shipgirls, some of them having visible traces of disappointment and sadness on their faces. Kiso: (Took you long enough... Oh well. It is your choice anyway. Make good of it... guh. My chest feels a bit painful.) Akagi: (So this is it... the MarriageTemp ceremony. Also it seems it is our, the First Carrier Division's, loss...) Kaga: (So this is the Admiral's decision...) Yuudachi: (I like, still don't get it, but... my chest hurts...) Shigure: (Yeah... this is depressing for us, Admiral...) Ashigara: (Why... I felt like my heart just sank...) Tone: (What could this feeling be? Stay still my beating heart, for an older sister does not easily... cry...) Sendai: (Aah... In the end she did it, huh. Not like I didn't see that coming... but even this feels like a downer for me.) Maya: (... Tch. In the end she wins. Y-yeah, it's not like I can't see that coming. But still... urgh, this feeling of disappointment...) Admiral: "Yeah, seeing this unfold right before your eyes does not make a good precedent for morale. But all of you! Listen up. Today Haruna has the honor of being the first to receive it. While I believe you are keen to view it as a symbol of a deep relationship between a shipgirl and their commanding officer, I merely view the ring as an artefact of power for you girls. Let not such a thing misguide you on the true matters of our relationship as a whole. We are of one base! The way I see it, eventually everyone will get to where Haruna is right now. Because the you right here are... well, the you right here. You shall not compare yourselves with the other you in elsewhere! Everyone is special in their own right. So fight on and keep continuing to grow as the individual you are. For one day you'll find yourself receiving the same blessing, and those who have gotten there before you will be there to witness your ascendence of your true selves. And then one day, I shall acknowledge your efforts as well." As soon as the Admiral finishes saying this, the door slams open. Kongou: "HEY! Harunaaa! CONGRATULATIONS''-NE''! Good work Admiral, you realize that MY SISTER is simply the best! ... I take it that when we reach there, you will reward us the same, yes?" The admiral nods in response. Admiral: "Exactly. That's if I have enough to spend on my own, because apart from the one I gave to Haruna, the higher-ups set a condition that if I want to get more of it, I will have to use my private resources. I'm not really in a good situation about it, so yeah I will have to make an effort towards it." And the thing that remains for the rest of the day was Haruna's gleaming smile. -- After story - Later that night. Admiral: "... And that settles it for the day. Whew, I actually have some more to finish... I wonder if I should--" Haruna: "2300 hours. Admiral, you should go to bed early sometimes. Please, for Haruna." Admiral: "Oh, great! I didn't realize I was taking that long to finish what I have now... wait, Haruna...''-san''?" Haruna: "Admiral, you have been awake since yesterday, haven't you? How about sleeping with Haruna? Don't worry, I will be by your side until you wake up. Ufufufu ♡" Right in front of the Admiral's eyes, Haruna is already standing by on top of a futon. Admiral: "T-that's awfully prepared of you...?" Haruna: "Yes! Haruna is all right! Actually, I have been planning to do this for a long time now. Now, Admiral, let us partake in a good night's sleep! Ufufufufufu ♡" Admiral: (Are you trying to tell me you have been planning this from God knows when, like from the first day we met each other perhaps!!?) '' '' And then the Admiral had a very good night's sleep with plenty of rest. AUGUST 04, 2016 - Adm. Hitoshi Tadano married gave Haruna the Ring. -- ????? ????: "He~h, not bad, not bad young'un! Though yeah, if I have to say something that maybe we can agree on, it's that I feel like I just got stuffed with a lot of cheese inside my mouth. How do I say that feeling again? Cheesy, was it? Yeah! But strange thing is that I feel actually stuffing my mouth with a whole pizza laden with cheese can taste way better than that! Ahahahahaha!" ???: "Yo, old geezer master. Yeah, even I have to agree on the cheesy parts. Their navy really likes doing these huh. Him being him I guess he must've been squirming throughout the entire sequence." (Author's note: as in the video of the ceremony. Yeah, after that I feel so mushy I need some serious headbangin' tunes to feel like my body is solid meat again.) -- Category:Blog posts